


Жёсткая посадка

by Nobleman



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Kiss and Cuddle Challenge, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobleman/pseuds/Nobleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джулиана есть свои подозрения насчет кардассианского портного. Гарак проверяет способности доктора читать между строк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жёсткая посадка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nenya_kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Hard Landing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/466819) by [nenya_kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/pseuds/nenya_kanadka). 



\- Так ты _участвовал_ в Андорианском перевороте! – Джулиан, торжествующе улыбаясь над своим таркалианским чаем, самодовольно откинулся на спинку дивана, стоявшего в углу гостиной.

\- Дорогой мой доктор Башир, вы делаете совершенно невероятные заключения, - Гарак удостоил его невинно-ласковым взглядом.

Джулиан прищурился:

\- История, что ты сейчас рассказал, даже подробнее, чем в записях Звездного флота. Раскомпоновать в одиночку системы туннелей…

\- О, вы будете удивлены, но, боюсь сказать, что положение ваше довольно удручающе, учитывая, сколько людей и организаций знают больше, чем Звездный флот - и по внушительному ряду предметов.

\- Включая простого портного, разумеется, - Джулиан иронически отсалютовал ему кофейной чашкой. Гарак красноречиво пожал плечами.

\- Что я могу сказать? Или, быть может, дорогой доктор, меня вовсе там не было, и я лишь травлю байки забавы ради.

\- Только ты мог найти забавным в рассказах о блужданиях по подземным лабиринтам, пока основательно разозлившиеся андорианские стражники не висели над твоей шеей.

\- Я говорил о блужданиях?

\- Ты сказал, что они тебя преследовали, и тут погас свет, - Джулиан поднялся с места и подошел к боковой панели, заваленной остатками ужина. – Немного пирога*?

\- Да, спасибо. Признаюсь, в то время это было довольно пугающе. Мрак и холод – андорианские температуры заставят дрожать даже вас, людей, - ими пронизано все между этажами туннелей. У нас было всего несколько минут, чтобы добраться до места встречи. Мой спутник – назовем его, скажем, Камар – отстал. Повредил ногу, как я уже говорил.

Джулиан кивнул, открывая контейнер с изысканными баджорскими закусками. Гарак помогал тем, что разыскивал среди десертов вилки.

\- Мы услышали крики где-то позади нас, - продолжал Гарак. Жестикулируя, он подошел ближе к Джулиану. – У андорианцев, конечно, нет режима оглушения. Мы завернули за угол, чтобы обнаружить, что земли под ногами больше нет. Камар поскользнулся.

Гарак взял Джулиана за плечо, и тот аж подпрыгнул.

\- Это был очень короткий крик. И, как по команде, свет в комнате погас.

К чести своей, Джулиан не заорал. Напротив - схватив Гарака за талию, он с молниеносной, рефлекторной быстротой, которую обычно старался скрывать, кинулся на землю. Они упали за диван, и Джулиан почувствовал, как десерт хлюпает под его ладонью. Но, что важнее, он обнаружил, что растянулся на крепком, мускулистом кардассианском теле, прижавшись грудью к груди Гарака. Их лица едва не касались друг друга - Джулиан мог чувствовать дыхание Гарака на щеке. Под весом доктора их ноги окончательно спутались, и Джулиана вдавило в бедро Элима.

\- Ох, до чего же _интересное_ заключение сделали вы на этот раз, добрый мой доктор, - рука Гарака обхватила бицепс Башира. Его голос был так низок, что казался почти мурлыканьем – он ужасал и в то же время вызывал почти непреодолимое желание выдать все свои тайны. Темнота и адреналин снесли Джулиану голову.

\- Я бы не назвал это _заключением_ , - сказал он. - Многовато для начала? – черт его дери, у него даже дыхание не сбилось. Джулиан попытался сесть, но Гарак держал его в объятиях.

\- Я, э, - произнес Джулиан, стараясь не думать, насколько тесно они переплелись. Униформа была слишком тонкой, а в некоторых местах – слишком тесной. Он глотнул воздуха. - Ты шпион. Ты знаешь, что делать в подобных ситуациях.

Аварийное освещение полосами прошлось по полу, бросая на лицо Гарака странные резкие тени.

\- Вы читаете слишком много неправильных романов, доктор. Если бы я хотел добыть от вас секреты Флота, я бы не стал вас для этого _соблазнять_.

\- О, так ты признаешь, что ты шпион.

Гарак приподнял колено и, быстро переместив вес, перекатился, перевернув Джулиана на спину.

\- Как жаль, что вы раздавили десерт, - сказал он, подняв руку ко рту и, не сводя глаз с Башира, слизнул с пальцев остатки пирога.

\- Есть и другого рода десерты, - выпалил Джулиан. Глаза Гарака сверкнули в неярком освещении комнаты.

\- Доктор, да неужели. Я уж думал, вы никогда не предложите.

 

 

 

*  В оригинале – larish pie – популярное баджорское блюдо.


End file.
